


Sweet Sugar Love

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU side-writing for the YGO fanfic I wrote "Pharaoh's Tale". It's from 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sugar Love

Another long busy day in Tokyo, and Yugi was on his way home. He pulled the car over by a park and looked into his wallet at a photo. A photo of him and his friends all through high school.

 

A tall blond, Jounouchi Katsuya, who was always rough but had a heart of gold, he had moved back to the U.S.A. with his sister and was working part-time at a café. Another tall boy this one had brown hair, Hiroto Honda, a good friend of Jouno’s, he moved to the heart of Tokyo and works as a lawyer and has a son. A girl a little shorter than Yugi with brown hair to her shoulders, Mazaki Anzu, the hottest girl at school and a real cheerleader, she left to Canada and took some years in college and moved back to Domino City shortly after she got her degree, now she works as a painter and an actress. On the right of the blond was a tall boy with black hair, Otogi Ryouji, he moved to Tokyo and works as a game designer and rater, he’s one of the best in the world at Chess. In the background were two brothers, the Kaiba brothers, the elder Kaiba still runs Kaiba Corporation, but his little brother, Mokuba, moved to the U.S.A. and works with Pegasus J. Crawford, the maker of a game the entire group used to play. A blond boy, Malik Ishtal, works in his homeland, Egypt, as an archaeologist with his elder sister, Isis. As for Jouno’s sister, Serenity, she’s become a great soft rock singer in America. Last, was a tall boy with white hair, Ryou Bakura, a smart quiet boy who always was fun, he moved to Kyoto and works at a spa with hot springs.

 

Yugi thought long and hard and looked at the picture of himself. He was grinning holding up a gold pendant on a thick silver chain, the Millennium Puzzle. After helping the spirit within it, Atemu, he took the puzzle apart and put it back into its box and locked it away in his closet.

 

It had been several years since the group had seen each other, about two full springs to be exact. Yugi’s birthday was coming up, too. He tried to keep in contact with all his friends, but they all seemed too busy to call or e-mail him. Yugi had finished high school and became the owner of the Turtle Game Shop his grandpa ran when he was in school. In his senior year, Yugi also got a huge growth spurt and became just as tall as his good friend, Jouno.

 

Though the game Duel Monsters had decreased significantly in popularity over the years, Yugi still loved to play it. He loved to play all games, but found himself playing Egyptian Solitaire with his grandpa. With his natural shy nature, Yugi hadn’t made any new friends.

 

Yugi turned over the photo and looked at the date, “That was the last day of school in my senior year…” He sighed. “Well, maybe _this_ year we can all get together again…”

 

Yugi took one last glance at the photo before closing his wallet and starting up his car again. He drove home in silence, letting his thoughts race while listening to his favorite CD by Nagai Masato.

 

Yugi got home and locked his car after parking it. He glanced around, seeing the bright sun and the school students walking home. He sighed once more and opened the kitchen door to the shop and walked in.

 

Yugi froze. Thousands of meows rang in his ears. Yugi surveyed the scene. His grandpa was petting some of the kittens as about two-dozen kittens were wandering everywhere. They were small and looked to be only a few months old.

 

“G-GRANDPA!!!” Yugi screamed. He hadn’t seen this many kittens since Anzu dragged him to the animal shelter, but even then they were in cages.

 

His grandpa looked at him, “Ah, Yugi! You’re home!” He smiled a big smile.

 

Yugi closed his eyes, trying to control his anger and shock, “What are all these kittens doing here, grandpa?”

 

“Oh,” his grandpa stood up, “You didn’t see the sign out front? All these kittens are for sale! 7000 yen for one and 8000 for two if you get them together!”

 

Yugi screamed really loud and began to lecture his grandpa, “What were you thinking? We can’t afford all these kittens! Where’d you get them anyways?” He noticed several in the sink, “Ah!! They’re getting all wet! They’re- they’re everywhere!”

 

Yugi ran over and plucked the kittens out of the sink and plopped them on the ground. His grandpa nodded, “Oh, come, come, Yugi. You may be a dog, but you can’t be that mean to send these poor little kitties away, can you?”

 

Yugi was about to answer when he heard the front door’s bell ring. He turned and looked, “Yes, can I help you?”

 

A girl a little shorter than him, and about his age was standing there. She was in a light green summer dress and white sandals; she even had all the right curves. She was like every guy’s dream girl. She had long night-black hair that shone like the sun and flowed like a river to her knees. She had nice peach tan skin and no acne. Perfect. She had lavender eyes and a white watch on her left hand and a thin gold band on her right.

 

She walked in and began to talk, really smoothly, “Hi! I saw the sign out front about the kitty cats. I’d like to take a look at your litter, please.” She walked in front of Yugi and closed his mouth with one finger on her left hand, “It’s rude to gawk.”

 

Yugi just stared at her, “Y-yes, sorry.”

 

She walked past him and into the kitchen where the kittens were. “Wow, so many. Can you even take care of them all?” She knelt down and several kittens wandered over to her; a pure white one with a pink nose and blue eyes, one that was black and white with a black nose, several silver tabbies and a golden tabby with green eyes and white nose. She smiled a big smile and began to pet all of them, “Aw, aren’t you cute?”

 

Yugi lightly smiled, she was beautiful.

 

After a few minutes of playing with the kittens she stood up, “So, how much for one?” She knelt over and picked up the golden tabby with the white nose.

 

Yugi’s grandpa stood proud of himself, “7000 yen, miss.”

 

A frown grew on her face, “Aw, _that_ much? I can’t afford that, since that’s over-pricing such little darlings.” She bumped noses with the kitten in her arms, “Isn’t it, sweetie?” She walked over to Yugi and handed him the kitty and walked to the door, “Well, thanks anyways. Have a good day, boys.” She smiled and left.

 

Yugi stared at the door for a minute before he got snapped out of it, by the kitty licking his ear. He looked at the golden tabby and then his grandpa, “She wanted to buy a kitten and you can’t lower the price for her?”

 

His grandpa shook his head, “Nope. A customer is a customer, and she’s not a regular so no discounts, Yugi.”

 

“Pfft,” Yugi replied, “I’m gonna go give her this cat anyways.”

 

“WHAT??”

 

“She’s a Veraca,” was Yugi’s reply, “And, a cute one, too.” He walked out the door with the kitty. He spotted the girl and walked over to her, “Hey, hang on a minute, Yukai!”

 

The girl stopped and turned to him, “Ah, so you know my name?”

 

Yugi ran over to her and handed her the golden tabby, “Yup.”

 

She took the kitten and kissed its forehead, “What’s this about, Yugi?”

 

He shrugged, “Nah, nothing.” He gave her a big smile, “So, where ya staying?”

 

Yukai shrugged, “Just around. Isn’t your birthday coming up?” She wasn’t speaking as smoothly now, but more nervously.

 

“Yeah,” Yugi nodded, “I’m gonna be 20. Won’t you be 19 that day, too?”

 

“Oh,” Yukai nodded, “Mm-hmm.”

 

The kitten mewed, and pawed Yukai’s face. She giggled and Yugi chuckled. “Guess she wants your attention, huh?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“So,” Yugi shifted a bit nervously, “Where ya staying?”

 

“On tenth,” she answered, “At the apartment building there.”

 

“Oh, yeah? What number,” he asked.

 

“Why?”

 

Yugi shifted looking around, “Uh, I dunno, maybe if you wanna go out to dinner sometime with me or something…” A blush crept onto Yugi’s face quickly.

 

Yukai smiled, “Sure. I live in twelve, the second one on the top to the north.” Yugi glanced quickly at her, disbelieving she just confirmed to go out with him. “You may be an Amenhotep, but for some reason, you don’t scare me.”

 

Yugi smiled softly, “Heh, good.” She began to walk off. “Uh, want me to walk you home?”

 

Yukai turned to him, “Sure, why not? Oh, thanks for the kitty-cat.”

 

Yugi caught up to her, “Welcome. Whatcha gonna name it?”

 

“I’m gonna name her Kazut,” she smiled at the golden tabby. The tabby mewed at her. “So, how long have you lived here?”

 

“My whole life,” Yugi answered, following Yukai a few blocks to her house, “I only lived in Egypt when I was a baby, and every Christmas I spend with my parents.”

 

“Yeah,” Yukai nodded, “I can’t do that with mine. I just spend my time with my brother.”

 

“Bakura,” Yugi asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s in Kyoto right now, though,” Yukai sighed, still walking, “But he switched to my brother while I talked to him on the phone the other day and said he’s gonna buy a shrine up here so we can live together. He pays my rent, too.”

 

“You don’t have a job,” Yugi looked at her.

 

“Nope,” she answered, “People here won’t hire Veraca’s.”

 

Yugi thought for a second, “Maybe you should ask Seto Kaiba, he’d hire you.”

 

Yukai nodded, “Yeah. Maybe.”


End file.
